tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Machine
'''Crazy Machine' is a GRN Übered Engineer TF2 Monster created by YouTube user ASpider25. He is the mortal enemy of Mutated Burger. Origin A walking anomaly, Crazy Machine one day just spawned out of the blue from an otherwise unremarkable RED Dispenser, and began attacking every Spy in the area (as well as several innocent people that it came across). To this day, Crazy Machine remains one of the most enigmatic Freaks in the TF2 universe. Personality and Behaviour Peculiarly, there have been instances where Crazy Machine willingly comes to the aid of people when they are in danger. However, in most of these situations Crazy Machine inexplicably attacks the people it saves as soon as the previous threat has been eliminated. Crazy Machine's speech is considerably odd. It speeds up and changes pitch with no distinguishable pattern. Powers and Abilities Crazy Machine is, apparently, partially made of electricity and plasma, giving him the ability of the exertion and manipulation of his energy. He has been seen hurling energy balls from his palms, summoning arcs of lightning, discharging electric waves, firing lasers, and emitting strange, vibrant light. Crazy Machine's Hypersonic Scream is very powerful and can deal potential damage to make heads explode. While tougher opponents are immune to this effect, it is still extremely loud and can cause ear drums to rupture. However, unlike other Screamers (such as Sewer Medic), Crazy Machine is seemingly able to use its Hypersonic Scream as often as he wants to and never needs to recharge. Crazy Machine has avoided petrification by Snyphurr's stone gaze. It is possible that he is naturally immune to it (possibly due to the fact he's made of electricity), or that he may disable Freak's special abilities with his own Scream. Faults and Weaknesses Considering he always resorts to lightning and Hypersonic Screams, it can be assumed that physically he's not much stronger than a regular human. *Being part machine, he takes damage from Sappers despite the fact he's part electric. However, he can easily remove attached Sappers with its own hands and get back to fighting. *Unusually, Crazy Machine has been shown capable of surviving sizable explosions, but he can still be defeated easily if he's blasted by a regular shotgun. *Crazy Machine's scream appears to take more time to cause significant damage, and is thus slightly less dangerous. Even ordinary people can be exposed to the scream for three whole seconds and not suffer any negative effects. Trivia *Crazy Machine is the first non-standard team TF2 Monster, as until his appearance all of them had been either RED or BLU. *Crazy Machine is the first elemental Freak. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Heavy meets Crazy Machine *Vagineer VS Crazy Machine(PART 2) *Crazy Machine meets Snyphurr *Crazy Machine's First Strike *Mutated Burga VS Crazy Machine *The Day Of Alex Spider - Infinity Smash Wars - Part 1 Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Elementals Category:Engineers Category:GRN Team Category:Gunners Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by ASpider25 Category:Mood-swingers Category:Screamers Category:Classic Monsters